Captain Cute
by anubislover
Summary: Komamura is convinced he's ugly. Isane, however, is convinced he's not. Isane/Komamura friendship. Oneshot companion piece to my other story, "Angels and Demons."


Hey all! So, here's that Isane/Komamura friendship pic I mentioned in the second chapter of "Angels and Demons." For those of you who haven't read that fic, don't worry, it's not mandatory to understand this, but I certainly would encourage you to read that as well! There's a hint of Hisagi/Isane romance too, but only a bit. If you want more of that, read "Angels and Demons." Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Bleach_.

Captain Cute

"Oh, why did 11th Company have to get into _another_ last man standing free-for-all?" Isane muttered softly, shaking her head in irritation. Those fools never managed to go a week without ending up in the infirmary inches from death, and Squad 4 always ended up having to clean up the mess, both literally and figuratively. It was even worse when there were still other patients to care for, ones who _hadn't_ been stupid enough to get into bloody fights for no reason.

It was for this exact reason that Isane found herself outside a medical examination room, trying to steel herself for what she would have to do. Because of the carnage at 11th, she and Captain Unohana had spent the morning healing the injured warriors until they had nearly fainted from exhaustion. Unfortunately, Kenpachi had suffered some of the worst wounds of all his men, having fought the longest and refusing to give up until he had fainted from blood loss. And because of his massive rieatsu and stubborn nature, none but Unohana were able to heal him, as she was the only member of 4th Company that he seemed to listen to. So, while she was off healing the fight-crazy captain, Isane was asked to fill in for her, as there was another captain coming in for a check-up today.

Nervously, the silver-haired healer stood outside the door, wondering if she should knock or simply walk in. Finally screwing up her courage, she softly tapped on the door, and was greeted by a deep, "Come in, Kotestu-fukutaichou."

Taking a deep, calming breath, she walked into the small room. Sitting on the examination table before her was the recently unmasked captain, Komamura Sajin. She gave a strained, nervous smile in greeting. "Good afternoon, Komamura-taichou."

He gave a small nod. "Good afternoon. Where is Unohana-taichou?"

Ah, the question she had been dreading, as there was an unvoiced "why are you here?" in his tone. She was used to it whenever she had to fill in for her captain, but that didn't mean that she enjoyed it. She nervously cleared her throat. "Well, Taichou was unfortunately detained by an emergency healing of Zaraki-taichou, so she asked me to examine you in her stead." She lowered her head in apology. "If that is a problem, I can see if we can reschedule you, but I can't guarantee it won't happen again."

He let out a snort. "Of course Zaraki is the cause. I shouldn't be surprised."

She giggled lightly, relaxing just the slightest bit. "Yes, he does seem to have the worst injuries whenever Taichou has appointments. I'd almost say he was jealous!"

He let out a small chuckle of his own. "It seems that way. He acts more like a little boy; he likes her, but he doesn't want to admit it, so he causes trouble so he can get her attention."

She let out an actual laugh this time. Who knew the fearsome captain had a sense of humor? "That is a very accurate description, Komamura-taichou!" Remembering her purpose for being there, she grew serious again. "Shall we begin the examination?"

He stiffened again and looked the tall woman in the eye. "You may examine me, Kotetsu-fukutaichou, though if you are uncomfortable I can try to reschedule," he sighed. Though not as beastly as his appearance would lead one to believe, he was still getting used to being unmasked and dealing with all the fearful looks he had been receiving. It would be of no surprise if Isane wouldn't want to examine him. Unohana had known his secret for decades and was quite used to his fearsome appearance, though he supposed it took a lot to scare a woman as composed as the 4th Company captain. "I don't blame you for fearing me."

Isane blinked. _Wait, does he think I don't want to examine him because of his face?_ she wondered. Honestly, it wasn't his features that scared her. She always got nervous when examining a captain, especially one she had never really dealt with before. She always worried that she would mess up and they would tell her captain, and Unohana would be disappointed in her. But now she realized that her fear was nothing compared to his. He was scared of being rejected, too, but not based on his ability. No, he'd been so often feared and hated for something as trivial as how he looked. She had no reason to be scared of him. Her resolve suddenly strengthened, Isane returned his stare and said, "Of course I'll examine you, Komamura-taichou. Now please remove your hakama and haori so we can start."

The wolf seemed slightly taken aback by her sudden declaration, but proceeded to do as she requested. Flinching a bit as the cold steel of the stethoscope made its way under his fur, he asked, "Are you certain, Kotetsu-fukutaichou? I can reschedule if this is a bad time…"

"Of course not!" she interrupted, finding his heart beating a bit faster than what was considered normal. "Now please relax."

Again following her orders, her allowed his breathing to even out, bringing his heart down to a more steady pace. As she noted this on his files, he cocked his head, observing her. A few minutes before she seemed far too nervous to be examining anyone, lest of all a beast like him. So why was she insisting on staying? _I gave her a way out, Retsu would understand, wouldn't she?_ Komamura wondered.

When she climbed up onto the table to examine his ears, he found himself voicing his thoughts. "Why are you bothering to examine me? I don't blame you for being scared, most people are anyway. So why do you stay?"

Finding his right ear normal, she crawled around him to check the other ear. "I'm not scared of you, Komamura-taichou," she said softly, knowing his acute hearing would pick it up easily.

Again he growled. "Why not? You were nervous before. You stood outside the door a good ten minutes before finally coming in, and you were certainly scared after that, so why not now? I'm a beast, you should be running away screaming!"

"Do you really think that?" she asked, looking in his pained golden eyes.

He looked away, unable to meet her sympathetic gaze. "Yes. I'm hideous, a monster. I'm lucky I'm even still a captain with my mask off. Half my squad has transferred to other companies now that they know what I truly am. Why shouldn't I think it?"

His pained words nearly broke her heart. More determined than ever, Isane turned the captain's big, fuzzy head so he couldn't look away. "Komamura-san," she started, dropping his title to show her sincerity, "it had nothing to do with how you look. I always get nervous when I have to examine captains, because I always fear I'll end up making a mistake or looking like a fool! You are not ugly, hideous, or any other such description. You have been in the Gotei 13 for decades, and you have more than earned your comrades' acceptance, whether you're wearing a helmet or not. You are a great man, and I hope you don't find me out of line for saying this but," an embarrassed smile graced her face, "I find you rather cute."

Komamura gave a snort of laughter, his ears twitching. "Cute? You jest, Kotetsu-san." Though he doubted she meant it, it did put him a bit more at ease with her, allowing him to drop her title as well.

Her smile didn't at his declaration. In fact, it only grew wider. "I'm completely serious, Komamura-san. When I first saw you without your helmet, despite the severity of the situation, I had to hold myself back from squealing like a schoolgirl and running up to hug you! I almost decided to join 7th Company, just so I could have such an adorable captain! The only thing that stopped me was that I was needed more here. But who wouldn't want to be led by such a cute captain?"

The large wolf raised an eyebrow. "Adorable? You certainly know how to emasculate a man, Kotetsu-san."

"It's the truth, though!" she exclaimed, reaching up to scratch behind one furry ear. She'd wanted to do that since she had found out what he was. She loved dogs, even if he was technically a wolf. He gave a little growl of enjoyment before coming to his senses and shaking off her hand.

"I believe we should get back to the examination, Kotetsu-fukutaichou."

She nodded, but she silently made a promise to herself. _I will show him, and everyone else, that he's not a beast! He's the cutest captain here, and I will prove it!_

XXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, Isane sat in the conference hall with the rest of the Shinigami Women's Association, still trying to figure out how she would get Komamura to realize that his comrades didn't think he was ugly. Unfortunately, she had been drawing a blank every time she tried to come up with any ideas. Her attention was then called to the front of the room when Nanao called the meeting to order.

"Alright, it's that time of year again, the time that we decide which captains will be getting photo books to be distributed. We've already chosen Kuchiki for the category of handsomest last meeting, though we have been having trouble getting pictures. However, today we will be picking another category: Cutest."

Isane perked up. That was it! If she could get the SWA to choose Komamura, then he'd _have_ to believe he was cute! Now she just had to get the other women to agree.

"So, are there any nominations?" Rangiku's hand shot up. "Your captain is nominated every year, Rangiku, I figured we wouldn't have to bother asking about him." The hand went down. "Anyone else?"

Kiyone's hand waved excitedly. "I nominate my captain!"

"Yay, Uki-kun!" Yachiru cheered, jumping in her seat excitedly. He always gave her the yummiest sweets.

Nanao nodded in approval. "He would be a good choice. Is there a second to that nomination?"

Kiyone and all the other women looked expectantly Isane, as she usually supported her sister's ideas. They were all surprised when she said, "I'd like to nominate someone else, if that's alright?"

Nanao blinked, then adjusted her glasses and smiled. It was odd that Isane put in any input other than supporting her sister, so she was more than willing to listen to her nomination. "Go ahead, Isane-san."

She nervously cleared her throat, not used to so many eyes on her at once. "Well," she started timidly, already doubting her plan, "you said this is for "Cutest Captain," so what about Komamura-taichou?"

It took a moment for her suggestion to register in the ladies' minds. When it did, the room was filled with a unanimous cry of "WHAT?"

There reaction, though disheartening, was not unexpected. Over the past several decades of Komamura being a captain, no one had even considered him for any of the photo books, mainly due to his mask and intimidating demeanor. Most of the Shinigami were still getting used to the fact that he even had a face!

Quickly losing confidence, Isane tried to justify herself before she died of mortification. "I mean, he is cute. He looks like a big dog, right? Wouldn't people want to see that sweet, fuzzy dog side of him, instead of the fierce warrior he always hides behind?"

To be honest, Nanao actually agreed. Many people loved dogs, and he was exceptionally adorable. She'd fought the urge several times to pet him and find out if his fur was as soft as it looked. Unfortunately, as Vice-President of the club, she could neither make nominations nor second them. "That sounds like a good idea, Isane-san. Is there anyone who will second that?"

Though many of the women mentally agreed, none of them spoke, afraid of what the others might say. Just as Isane was about to lose hope, Rangiku shouted determinedly, "I second it!"

Isane's eyes widened in confusion while Rangiku just grinned. "Rangiku-san, I thought you were nominating your captain?"

"Well, my captain _does_ get picked almost every year, so I don't see a problem with him being replaced just once. Besides, Kami knows Komamura-taichou could use a confidence boost! I say we do it!" She giggled, "Besides, even if they won't admit it, you know everyone here has wanted to hug him or pet him at least once since he showed that fuzzy head of his!"

The ice broken, the women started giggling and gushing to each other about how they just wanted to use him as a big fuzzy pillow or scratch him behind the ears or some other such things. Yachiru was especially verbal about her adoration for "Koma-Koma" and how she wanted a doggie just like him. Nanao grinned and pushed up her glasses.

"So, all in favor of Komamura-taichou winning this year's title of "Cutest Captain" and selling a picture book of him, say aye."

There was a unanimous chorus of "Ayes!" Isane beamed with pride while her sister hugged her, gushing about how she had such a nice, considerate, awesome sister. She couldn't wait to see the captain's face.

XXXXXXXXX

The next day, Komamura, Hitsugaya, Hisagi, Shunsui, and Ukitake were taking a quiet stroll when they heard a female voice call out to them, "Yoohoo! Boys, wait up!"

The men turned around and watched as the entirety of the SWA rush towards them excitedly, apparently eager to tell them something. All of them seemed pleased with themselves, Shunsui noted, as even Nanao had a small smile on her face.

"Nanao-chan! It's so good to see your shining face! Even on a beautiful day such as this, your smile outshines the very sun in its magnificence!"

Her smile dropped as she promptly stepped to the side to avoid her captain's overenthusiastic embrace. Clearing her throat, she turned back to the men and announced in her calm, authoritative voice, "We are here to announce the captain who has been chosen for the SWA's title of "Cutest Captain." The captain chosen will be asked to do a photo book for us, which will be distributed throughout the Sereitei."

Hitsugaya groaned. Again? He'd been forced into this award by his lieutenant ever since he became a captain, and honestly he was getting sick of it. _Couldn't they find someone else? Just once I'd like someone else to win!_ He thought irritably.

Komamura, meanwhile, had a very different reaction. _Sigh. Once again, the fact that I'm ugly is rubbed into my face, even if that's not the intention. Perhaps I should leave before I start to feel much worse. _As he turned to go, however, he was stopped by the unholy pink terror of Squad 11 eagerly climbing up the back of his haori onto his back.

"This year's winner is Koma-Koma!" she shouted from atop his shoulder, hugging him around the neck as if he were her favorite stuffed animal. The rest of the women cheered in agreement and swarmed around the large wolf, and he was even blessed with the rare smiles of Nanao and Soi-Fon as Isane placed a wreath of flowers around his neck.

"Congratulations, Komamura-taichou," she said softly, grinning up at him with that sweet expression usually reserved for her sister and those close to her heart.

It took a moment for this bombshell to register in the men's minds. But when it did, their reactions were varied.

_He won?_ Ukitake thought, surprise covering his sickly face.

_Nanao chose him? But what about me? Love is so cruel! _Shunsui internally whined.

_How did that happen?_ Hisagi wondered.

_YES! _Hitsugaya cheered, a grin splitting his face.

It took Komamura even longer to realize exactly what had been said, but when he did, he looked at them all in astonishment. "Me? Why me? How could you have possibly chosen me for anything?"

"Because you're so cute, Doggie-kun! You won the voting by a landslide!"

He snapped out of his daze long enough to growl, "I'm a wolf, not a doggie, Kusajishi."

Kiyone clasped her hands in front of her, face alight with adoration. "It was nee-san who nominated you, Komamura-taichou!"

Golden eyes wide, he turned to the 4th Company lieutenant standing next to him, silently asking _why?_

Isane blushed in embarrassment at being singled out, but simply said, "I told you I wasn't the only one who thought you were adorable, Taichou."

Realizing why she had done this, he couldn't stop the smile from splitting his face. _She did this for me, so I'd realize my own self-worth! I didn't know such a wonderful, caring person existed! _"Isane-san, you don't have to address me as "Taichou." You're a wonderful person, and I thank you for everything."

The men, realizing just how happy the normally solemn captain had become, rushed over to congratulate him.

"Well done, Komamura!"

"I knew it was only a matter of time before the ladies noticed you! You must have picked up your charms from me!"

"Welcome to my hell," Hitsugaya whispered conspiratorially.

Hisagi, meanwhile, sidled up to Isane and whispered in her ear, "You planned this, didn't you?"

Blushing at having her crush so close to her, she shyly replied, "I only voiced what everyone was thinking. Are you saying I shouldn't have?"

He grinned. "Of course not! If anything, you've just proven to me that you're even kinder than I thought you were! After everything he's been through, the man deserves this."

Nanao once again spoke, interrupting the moment. "I will stop by your office later today to discuss details of the photo book, Komamura-taichou."

The captain nodded, and with one last smile at Isane, he headed off towards 7th Company, Yachiru still clinging to his neck and the women swarming around him, gushing about how undeniably adorable he was. For the first time since Tousen left, he was happy, and it took all his willpower to not throw dignity to the wind and roll onto his back in hopes of getting a belly rub. As he walked off, however, there was an obvious skip in his step.

On that day, both Komamura and Isane gained something wonderful and irreplaceable.

A friend.

The End

So, that was it! I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll hopefully get some nice reviews from this (hint hint!).


End file.
